gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Danae Targaryen
Danae Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of Dragonstone, Breaker of Triarchs, Survivor of Valyria, The Last Dragon History Danae Targaryen, 18, was born into exile along with her older sister Aeslyn and the rest of the existing Targaryen bloodline. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her meek father left Danae without a sense of what it truly meant to be of the blood of the dragon. As a child Danae often played alone while her father and sister took their places in the court at King’s Landing. Danae has an interest in reading and amassed a large library handed down through her family over the years. She has a growing interest in the higher mysteries and enjoys music, nature, and horsemanship. She is a direct descendant of Daenerys Targaryen. This fascination with the stories of her bloodline has intrigued and inspired Danae to reclaim her place amongst the court, as she feels it is her duty. Her ambition is rising to match that of the Targaryens of old. Danae is small, slender, and feminine. Her hair is silver-gold, and it falls long, thick, and straight down her back. Her expressive eyes are a soft lilac and her ethereal beauty is characteristic of her Targaryen bloodline. She has a dragon, Persion. The Targaryens have kept their small and ineffectual dragons secret and hidden in an unknown location for the past several years. The dragon grew in Old Valyria when Danae traveled to the Doom, but he is still only large enough for a small person (such as Danae) to ride. His scales are a pearly white and his horns, spinal crest, eyes, and wing bones are gold, as well as his flame. Important Events Departure from Westeros Danae fled Westeros after the Grand Maester convinced her to travel to Essos and reclaim her birthright. She left King's Landing days before the Lannisters sacked the city. Danae met with Grand Maester at Castle Black and together they left Westeros with the waterdancers Summer Steelsong and James Rivers and also her small dragon Persion. Travel in the Free Cities The company traveled throughout the Free Cities before arriving in Volantis. It was in Volantis that Danae made note of the large number of slaves that occupied the city. Upon arrival she began to hear rumors that a Lannister now sat as king on Aegon's throne. The Doom of Valyria After leaving Volantis the party sought travel upon a merchant ship to the Doom of Valyria. It was near the Doom that Danae began to experience prophetic dreams. She dreamed of a slave revolt overpowering elephants and tigers. As they traveled along the Demon Road and neared the ruins, the magic of Valyria that destroyed the dragonlords of old took a toll on her body as she grew sick and weak. Her dragon, however, thrived among the Doom and grew larger and more fierce and released a burst of dragonfire on the ruins that created a massive earthquake. The group fled the Doom and as they traveled further away Danae grew healthier, but her dragon dreams remained. Slave revolt in Volantis 'W'hen Danae and her company arrived in the waters outside of Volantis they found the city in slave revolt. Danae rallied the captains of the Volantene fleet and used her dragon and her Targaryen name to quell the massacre occuring in the city. She executed the three ruling triarchs and had the high members of both political parties sold into the slave trade of Mantarys, Meereen, and Asshai. Danae placed the captains of the Volantene fleet in charge of the city and in return was gifted ships and gold. Lys In Lys Danae purchased the sellsword companies The Second Sons and The Windblown. Sunspear Lady of Dragonstone Queen of Westeros Quotes "Lady Danae is a dragon. She once called Aislyn a lizard, which I found quite brilliant." - Ser Ulrich Dayne ''"Yes, she is a beautiful woman, isn't she? I generally don't find myself attracted to highborn women. They're so stiff, dull, and fragile. But I spoke with Danae at the wedding, and she seems to be none of those things. I suppose it may be because she didn't lead the life of a typical noble woman. She was born into nothing, a lady of a broken and shamed house, with no holdfast or castle or coin. If you haven't got money, you'd best have wit." - ''Damon Lannister ''"But we went to Essos, to Valyria, we took Volantis - Danae earned her crown before Damon ever put one on her head." ''- Summer Steelsong ''"Her Grace may not be as skilled with a sword as the king, but she can be just as sharp as his blade. Her mind is not preoccupied with frilly, foolish things like so many gently bred girls. She understands politics and the fickle, scheming hearts of men. She does not trust easily. She is inclined to be merciful and generous to those who serve her with honor, but she knows the ultility of ruthlessness. They say the gods toss a coin into the air every time a Targaryen is born and the world holds its breath to see how it will land. Hold your breath no longer, Ser. Queen Danae is the last true dragon." ''- Summer Steelsong ''"Never again shall the blood of the dragon be made into a weak, complacent pet. From this moment on it is fire and blood." ''- Danae Targaryen Family Members Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Queen of Westeros Category:Targaryen Category:Lady of Dragonstone